Not The Last Time
by DeMoKa
Summary: SPOILER FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! DO NOT read if you have not read the book yet, though it is rather AU. Fleur doesn't want this to be the last time, not again. FleurHermione


**I'm bad, I know, but after reading Deathly Hallows, I HAD TO write something! I HAD TO! My HSC will forgive me cause this is just trials! Read, and review. Make my use of time worth it! **

The maddening need to burst out of the doors attacked Fleur's heart and mind. She loved Bill, yes that was true, but she also loved another. Another who was currently, for all she knew, lying dead in a ditch, in a forest or even in the hands of Lord Voldemort himself. She still hadn't told Bill, there was no need. There is no point of burdening him with that fact if especially that certain someone was not likely to ever return to her arms.

Fleur sighed wistfully, remembering the soft caress and kiss of Hermione. Bill mistook this as a sigh of boredom, 'I know love, but we can't leave. The Fidelius Charm doesn't work if you leave its premises and I rather you not go outside if you don't have to.'

Fleur shook her head, 'It is not zat.'

Bill frowned in confusion. Certainly his wife was a smart woman, but she didn't usually go into deep thought, well, not that he ever knew of. Fleur wondered what on earth was going on in the world outside. Potterwatch lacked the information she actually craved. Of course, Potterwatch included Ron and Hermione, but it just wasn't enough. Supposedly knowing that they weren't captured was a plus, but Fleur needed to see Hermione.

Suddenly a loud CRACK broke the silence at the dinner table. Bill jumped straight at the window. Fleur gasped as she saw Ron and Luna supporting a gravely injured Hermione, accompanied by Ollivander and a Goblin. She rushed out; Bill only managed to keep up. They ignored the protection to rush their visitors back into their home. Fleur vaguely wondered where Harry was. Another CRACK settled her minor concern. She let Bill handle Harry. She told Ron and Luna to fetch various first aid items from the main bathroom.

She shivered as she gazed upon Hermione's still form, signs of torture very obvious. Tentatively she checked Hermione's pulse and kissed her cheek. She cast warming charms over the injured. She kept her eye on Hermione, rapidly casting cooking spells and healing the cuts and bruises as best she could. The Goblin howled in fury when she touched his legs. Though a fleeting touch she knew he had broken both his legs.

She quickly gave him Skele-Grow potion. Mr Ollivander seemed physically well enough, he was more exhausted and starved, not to mention most likely emotionally harmed. As she checked that her conscious patients were eating hot, nourishing food, she rushed back to Hermione who was lain upon the couch. She lacked blankets, Fleur decided to take her upstairs as she told Ron to tend to the Goblin and Ollivander, Luna seemed to be quite alright, though hungrily attacked the steaming food. Luna glanced up gratefully at Fleur before she disappeared up the stairs with Hermione.

'Wingardium Leviosa,' muttered Fleur, keeping the levitating form of Hermione as close as possible.

She entered the guest room closest to her own. Hermione still had her eyes closed, but Fleur heard muttering. Fleur gently began to bathe Hermione's deeper wounds, then trickled dittany to heal them. She didn't want the chance of Hermione having to fight off infection. Magic didn't solve everything. Fleur wanted to be sure. Hermione's breath became more rapid; she seemed to be having a nightmare. Fleur sat next to Hermione with her arms around her, cradling her. She kissed Hermione's eyes softly, trying to calm the younger woman. 'Ermione. Please, mon amour. Wake up. I can't bare to see you in distress.'

After some more moments of slight thrashing, Hermione did open her eyes, though was cautious. Fleur looked into her eyes, 'It is okay now, 'Ermione. You are safe. You are with me.'

'Oh Fleur,' breathed Hermione.

Hermione hadn't intended in seeing Fleur ever again, if that was what it meant to rid the world of Voldemort, if that was what it took to keep Fleur safe. She had sacrificed everything to complete this mission with Harry and Ron. First her parents, then Fleur. Now here she was, back in the arms of the one she loved. The one she couldn't have. Suddenly, she remembered where she had been, 'Oh Merlin! Where's Ron? Where's Harry?! Is everyone alright?'

Fleur nodded, gently stroking Hermione's chocolate locks, 'Everyone is alright, zey are okay. Rest, mon amour.'

'Oh Fleur. It was horrible. She had me. She hurt me, I thought I was going to die…' whispered Hermione, clutching at Fleur.

Fleur felt a sudden anger and fear, 'Who 'urt you? I shall kill 'er.'

Hermione swayed and slammed herself against Fleur, 'NO! You mustn't go near her! She'll hurt you too! Oh… Just. Stay here.'

Fleur calmed herself, if only to keep Hermione from exerting herself too quickly, 'Okay, okay. I am not going anywhere. Oh 'Ermione. I want you to stay 'ere with us. You shouldn't be doing zese dangerous zings.'

Hermione turned her head.

'I have to. I have to do this and I said that I wouldn't see you again. I said we were finished. I have to break all ties,' stated Hermione.

Fleur remembered that fight they had, the small one over Hermione disappearing. She had made up with her before the wedding, as she threatened to not marry Bill, but Hermione insisted she be with Bill. He would keep her safe. Then, true to her word, when the warning came upon the wedding, Hermione had disappeared, along with Harry and Ron. Fleur wept bitterly. Her glorious makeup ruined by her tears. She locked herself away a room for a whole day before she emerged to back her things and travel with Bill to Shell Cottage. Bill didn't ask her anything. He simply let her get it all out. She thanked him later for this, but didn't tell him why she cried for a whole day, except to say she felt so overwhelmed and didn't want other people to see her like that.

'I never stopped loving you, I still love you and I will wait. I still want you to stay. Je t'aime,' whispered Fleur.

Hermione closed her eyes in pain, 'You can't. I can't. Please Fleur, don't make this any harder than it is.'

Fleur ignored her pleas and kissed her gently, but firmly. Hermione moaned in delight, but managed to push Fleur away. At that same moment, the door was pushed ajar by Ron. Fleur fumed at him, 'Don't you ever knock! What if 'Ermione had been changing?'

'Gawd, I'm sorry. I was just really worried. I'm sorry!' he apologised over and over again.

Fleur glared at him before leaning over to whisper in Hermione's ear, 'Zen I will show you just 'ow much I 'ave missed you.'

She left Hermione to talk with Ron, not giving the youngest male Weasley another glance. She met Bill and Harry downstairs.

'I need to speak to Griphook and Ollivander,' Harry said.

'No, you will 'ave to wait, 'Arry. Zey are both ill, tired - ' began Fleur.

Bill interrupted as Harry insisted again. Fleur closed her eyes, annoyed that she was being ignored, but she was pleased that at least he did not want to disturb Hermione. She would soon shoo Ron out. As Bill gave Harry permission to speak to Griphook, she gave him an exasperated look.

'Well, there must be a reason,' stated Bill.

Fleur sighed and nodded, 'I suppose you are right, but Bill. We must make zem stay. 'Ermione especially, is not fit to travel.'

Bill agreed with her.

------

It had been several days since Hermione's arrival in Shell Cottage and Fleur had been adamant about ensuring her comfort. Unfortunately, since there were many others, it was difficult for Fleur to have a private conversation with Hermione. She thanked Luna for helping her about the house. Hermione joined in too, but kept away from Fleur as much as possible without causing suspicion. Fleur often felt guilty for not breaking off the engagement with Bill, but Hermione continually talked her out of it ever since they began sleeping together. Hermione wanted Fleur to have someone stable. Bill was stable. Hermione was younger, lacked a job and was now on the hunt for only Merlin knows what. Actually, despite the good the man did while he was alive, she completely blamed Dumbledore for entrusting such a mysterious mission to the trio. It ate away at her that she could not be by Hermione's side.

'Mrs Weasley?' inquired a voice, breaking her thoughts.

Fleur turned and faced Luna, 'Please, just call me Fleur.'

Luna nodded, 'Why don't you help Hermione bathe today? I think she's able to do it herself, but you really should check. I can't do it today, because I am really ravenous right now. I suggested I ask the Nargles to watch over Hermione, but she didn't want any help, but I think I'll ask you anyway because you care about her.'

Fleur was momentarily rendered speechless by Luna's little chatter. Bathe Hermione? Hermione hadn't let her initially, insisting that Luna was able to do it. Luna was only happy to comply, but wondered out loud why Fleur wouldn't be just as happy to do it. Hermione had replied with, 'Oh, Fleur's busy, you know.'

Luna had nodded, remembering Griphook and Ollivander. Fleur decided not to goad the issue with the retort that Bill, Harry and Ron were helping too. However she did hear the slight comment on Hermione's breath, 'She'd be too happy.'

Fleur's face fell at that comment, but didn't let Hermione know it.

Now, Luna was asking her to do the job. Assisting Hermione was that Fleur was going to do. In and out of the tub. Supervision, make sure she's recovered all her strength. Yes. After the mental debate, Fleur marched up to the bedroom, knocking and entering as Hermione bid Luna welcome. Hermione's voice faltered as she realised it was Fleur.

'Why..?' she began.

Fleur cut her off, 'Luna was starving and I offered to 'elp you instead.'

Hermione sighed and nodded reluctantly, though could not help but gaze longingly at Fleur's figure as she turned to get a towel for her.

Hermione entered the bathroom, shivering at the contact with cold tiles. She smiled gratefully at Fleur who cast a warming charm, although the water was ready and waiting. Hermione shed her clothing, only blushing because Fleur was not even trying to hide her desire. 'I want you,' whispered Fleur.

Hermione pretended not to hear and climbed into bath, with Fleur supporting her left side. She kept ignoring the fact that Fleur cast a silencing charm around the bathroom. Hermione slowly scrubbed her arm as Fleur knelt down by the tub. She scrubbed the other as Fleur placed her lips against her ear. 'Je t'aime,' breathed Fleur, encircling her lips to caress Hermione's ear.

-----

'Stay with me tonight, please?' requested Hermione, keeping her voice as neutral as she could.

Fleur nodded as she helped finish scrubbing. Then Hermione got out of the tub and into the arms of Fleur and the towel. Fleur lovingly rubbed Hermione dry, kissing random parts of her face and neck as she went. She rearranged her top and removed the silencing charm, opening the door. Luna was there, 'Now don't you both feel a lot better?'

Fleur gaped while Hermione stifled a giggle, 'Oh Luna. I should have known you plotted this. I'll never tell you a thing again!'

'You must admit you are a lot less stressed and tense, don't you agree Hermione?' asked Luna again.

'Yes, I suppose you are right. Thank you Luna. Did you eat enough?' inquired Hermione with a tired smile.

Luna just smiled at her with her special only-Luna-knows smiles and exited the room, but not before commenting, 'Oh look at the moon, bed time already.'

Fleur gave Hermione an extremely bemused look while she changed her into her own pyjamas, 'You do realise Luna was in 'ere while you were naked, don't you?'

'Oh yes, I'm quite used to it now,' replied Hermione, who had clothed herself while she had conversed with Luna.

Fleur shook her head in an attempt to understand. 'She did that all the time when I was at the Burrow, sharing a room with her and Ginny. I suppose she does it all the time. And I mean she walked around buck naked when she finished showering and often wondered why we didn't also,' explained Hermione.

Hermione snuggled up against Fleur, closing her eyes sleepily. Fleur patted her stomach softly before muttering tiredly, 'Well, you needn't make zis ze last time I see you eizer.'

Hermione scrunched up her nose, knowing in her mind that she would be leaving without saying good bye to Fleur again.

THE END

**Damn, I'm so naughty! I REALLY should NOT have written this, but then I guess that tells you how much I reckon it's gonna make a difference if I try to practice German speaking and stuff for tomorrow…. Ai. German is cool, but not when you are getting tested on it! Ich hasse Prüfungen! growls**

**The smuttier version is on my LJ at:**

**http://demoka. that didn't come out:**

**http/(x2) demoka . livejournal . com / 43570 . html # cutidl**


End file.
